In the field of satellite communications, there is a growing trend for compact, lightweight solutions for phased array antenna systems while maintaining performance and expanding flexibility. There is also a desire for the capability to monitor multiple frequencies while maintaining a small footprint. Thus, there exists a need for a compact, lightweight phased array antenna system with the capability to receiving multiple beams.